


Shore to shore

by Lanae



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: [Saison des Fiertés - Collectif NoName 2018]Durant la guerre, Steve avait traversé le pays d'une rive à l'autre pour une cause qui lui paraissait juste.Après son réveil, les circonstances le poussèrent à recommencer, mais pour un autre type de combat.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde
> 
> Je sais. Encore un nouveau projet ! J'en ouvre peut-être plus que ce que je peux écrire, mais je vous promet que j'avance tous les jours sur les fics en cours. Je vais réussir à tenir (enfin j'en suis presque sûre).
> 
> J'ai eu l'idée de ce texte en écoutant la magnifique chanson du spectacle de Cap dans le premier film. Vous savez celui où il porte ce costume horrible et chante au milieu de pin-up ? Et bien il y a une phrase dans le premier couplet, où il dit traverser le pays d'une rive à l'autre pour l'Amérique. Et je me suis dit qu'il pourrait traverser le pays pour une autre cause et cette fic est née.
> 
> Et comme ce mois-ci on fête les fiertés, le Collectif NoName a décidé d'y apporter sa petite touche en mettant à l'honneur les fics qui parlent du sujet. C'est donc le thème du challenge du mois. J'espère que ma participation vous plaira.
> 
> Un petit warning quand même : certains propos (et il est évident qu'ils ne reflètent absolument pas mon propre avis) sont ouvertement homophobes.
> 
> Bonne lecture (et soyez fiers !)

De toutes les sortes d'événements auxquels les Avengers étaient poussés à participer régulièrement, répondre à des étudiants était le préféré de Steve. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les journalistes, mais être interviewé par des enfants, adolescents ou jeunes adultes, avec leur candeur et absence de filtre rendait cet exercice agréable.

Et puis, il ne se tournait pas en ridicule. Il se souvenait avec horreur des petits films qu'il avait enregistré pour les lycéens. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que Bucky, Clint ou Sam, souvent les trois en même temps d'ailleurs, ne lui rappellent leur existence en se moquant au choix : de sa tenue, de ses immenses qualités d'acteur ou de l'absurdité des textes qu'il avait eu à déclamer.

Désormais, il fuyait comme la peste ce genre de piège et il faisait de même pour les interminables soirées organisées par Stark. Il ne supportait plus les costumes inconfortables, les discussions sans intérêt d'inconnus qui ne cherchaient qu'à être vu avec lui et plus que tout, l'absence de Bucky, resté chez eux.

La présence de son petit ami dans l'équipe des Avengers avait fait - et faisait toujours - le sujet d'un débat passionné entre ceux qui le soutenaient et ceux qui voulaient le voir condamné pour ce qu'il avait accompli au nom d'HYDRA.

Pour Steve, la réponse était simple : Bucky n'avait jamais eu le choix et il était tout autant une victime que toutes les personnes que HYDRA avait fait tuer. Il avait plusieurs fois proposé à son petit ami de disparaître avec lui et il l'aurait fait sans hésiter en cas de nécessité. Heureusement, personne n'avait tenté de l'arrêter ou de l'emprisonner, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester discret et de pas participer à la majorité des apparitions publiques des Avengers.

Et cette fois ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il avait abandonné Bucky, encore endormi dans leur lit, pour rejoindre un amphithéâtre de l'université de New York aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il devait passer la matinée avec un groupe d'étudiants en droit et journalisme et répondre à leurs questions. Elles étaient la plupart du temps sérieuses et pleines d'intelligence mais il arrivait toujours un moment où elles devenaient plus personnelles, voire franchement indiscrètes, comme celle que venait de poser un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, incroyablement maigre et pâle. Il avait réussi, après plusieurs secondes de bafouillements, à demander à Natasha si elle avait un petit ami.

La question était habituelle et amusait beaucoup la jeune femme. Elle changeait de réponse à chaque fois : un jour, elle était célibataire. Un autre, elle sortait avec un musicien célèbre, Brad Pitt ou cet acteur qui jouait un ange dans une série que Pepper, Maria et Jane insistaient à regarder chaque week-end. Bien entendu, aucune de ces réponses n'était sérieuse. Seuls les Avengers savaient que la vérité était assise sur une chaise à un mètre et qu'il s'appelait Clint Barton.

Avec un sourire en coin, Natasha répondit :

"Pas vraiment un petit ami, mais plutôt une. Ellen DeGeneres."

Elle fit rougir de plus belle le jeune homme qui s'assit en fixant ses chaussures. Une étudiante blonde, ses lunettes posées sur ses cheveux, se leva immédiatement et prit la parole sans attendre qu'on lui tende le micro :

"Et vous Captain America ? Une petite amie ? Je postule pour la position si vous n'avez personne."

Ce genre de comportement le faisait toujours rougir. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi direct avec ce genre de chose, surtout les jeunes femmes. Tous ses proches lui disait qu'il était vieux jeu, que le temps où l'on se tournait autour pendant des mois était révolu et que les femmes ne devaient plus avoir honte de ce dont elles avaient envie. Mais ça ne changeait rien à sa réaction. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et il bredouilla tellement que Clint vint à son secours. Il répondit avec un clin d'oeil :

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que notre cher Cap ne préférerait pas un petit ami ?"

Cela fit rire plusieurs personnes et quelques  _Impossible que Captain America soit gay_  et  _ce type est né dans les années 20_  se firent entendre. Il voulut, comme toujours, dénier ces allégations, mais il avait appris dès l'adolescence à cacher ses préférences. Cette habitude était difficile à perdre et il finissait toujours par ne rien dire. Et puis, ces remarques n'étaient pas fausses ou sans fondement. Ce qu'il vivait avec Bucky, la relation qu'ils entretenaient avant même de partir en Europe et pendant la guerre, les aurait mené en prison ou à la mort si quelqu'un les avait découvert. Ce risque avait disparu maintenant, et il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il était, de l'homme qu'il aimait, mais ils préféraient l'un et l'autre vivre leur histoire loin des regards.

Un des étudiants qui ricanait se leva et tendit la main vers le micro. Il riait toujours à moitié lorsqu'il posa sa question :

"Pour vous qui venez d'une époque où les hommes étaient le chef de famille, de vrais hommes solides et forts, dont l'autorité n'était pas remise en cause, vous pensez quoi de toutes ces lopettes qui s'affichent un peu partout et réclament les mêmes droits ?"

Comme pour les suppositions sur sa sexualité, il avait l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de remarques. Pourtant c'était la première fois qu'on lui posait la question directement. C'est en regardant le jeune idiot droit dans les yeux qu'il lui répondit :

"J'ai traversé ce pays d'une rive à l'autre pendant des mois dans l'optique de soulever des fonds afin d'armer nos soldats. Je suis moi-même allé sur le front, j'ai combattu pour la liberté, pour quelque chose que je croyais, et crois toujours, être juste : chacun doit pouvoir vivre comme il l'entend et en sécurité, quelque soit sa nationalité, sa religion ou sa sexualité. Au cas où mes propos ne seraient pas assez clairs, je vais l'énoncer plus simplement : j'apporte tout mon soutien à ceux qui se battent pour faire reconnaître leurs droits, quels qu'ils soient."

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre et le jeune homme se rassit, une moue sur les lèvres. Le micro passa à un autre étudiant et le sujet fut abandonné.

A la fin de la rencontre, une fois de retour à la tour Stark, Natasha lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et Clint lui donna une claque dans le dos :

"Bien joué Rogers !"

**ooOoo**

L'incident était complètement sortit de la tête de Steve quand Natasha l'approcha quatre semaines plus tard. Il attendait Bucky, avec un café, au milieu de la cuisine construite dans les derniers étages de la tour Stark.

La jeune espionne s'assit sur un des tabourets hauts et posa le journal qu'elle tenait dans la main devant lui, à la page des faits divers, un ongle parfaitement manucuré au dessus d'un titre qui annonçait " **Le jeune New Yorkais parti pour traverser le pays avec le drapeau LGBT agressé.** "

Il leva un regard interrogateur vers elle. Elle tapota sur le journal et lui dit :

"Lis l'article en entier."

Le dit article était court, juste trois paragraphes :

**S. Linder, étudiant à l'université de New York a été agressé avant-hier dans une petite ville au sud de Pittsburgh. L'attaque, prétendument à caractère homophobe, a eu lieu lorsque le jeune homme traversait la rue principale du hameau avec le drapeau LGBT sur le dos.**

**Nous vous avions raconté le projet de S. dans une de nos précédentes éditions. Cet étudiant en droit nous expliquait qu'il avait eu l'idée de traverser le pays d'une rive à l'autre en portant les couleurs arc-en-ciel après une intervention de notre célèbre héro, Captain America, dans son université. Ce dernier ayant annoncé qu'il avait lui-même, à l'époque, sillonné le pays pour une cause qui lui paraissait juste.**

**L'aventure de notre jeune étudiant ne sera pas couronné d'autant de succès, ses blessures l'empêchant de continuer son voyage. Il devrait rentrer chez lui d'ici la fin de la semaine. Ses agresseurs n'ont toujours pas été retrouvés et la police semble vouloir classer l'affaire sans suite.**

Cette fois quand il leva les yeux, ce n'était plus une interrogation qui s'y trouvait mais de la colère.

"Si tu me montres ça, c'est que tu sais où il est."

Natasha lui lança un sourire en coin :

"Bien entendu. Et le Quinjet nous attend. On part quand tu veux."

"Je vais chercher Bucky, on se rejoint là-haut."

Elle descendit de son tabouret, replia le journal et lui annonça avant de s'éloigner :

"Tu me confortes un peu chaque jour dans mon opinion sur toi, Steve."

**ooOoo**

Ils atterrirent moins d'une heure après avoir décollé et il n'eurent aucun mal à savoir où se trouvait la chambre du jeune homme. Etre Captain America avait certains avantages et réussir à obtenir des informations censées restées privées en faisait partie. Il lui avait suffit de sourire à la réceptionniste et de lui promettre de ne pas fatiguer le patient pour qu'elle les envoie au troisième étage avec son numéro de téléphone griffonné à la hâte sur un post-it.

Bucky était resté dans le hall pendant qu'ils prenaient les renseignements. Il les rejoignit devant les ascenseurs à la seconde où ils eurent fini et ils montèrent ensemble à l'étage que leur avait indiqué la femme à l'accueil.

Le jeune Monsieur Linder était réveillé quand ils entrèrent dans sa chambre. Il les regarda avec étonnement pendant que Natasha refermait la porte. Steve observa le pauvre étudiant dans son lit. Il avait une jambe surélevée, plâtrée de la cheville jusqu'au dessus du genou. Son bras était dans une atèle et son oeil gauche était totalement fermé et d'un violet inquiétant.

Il serra les poings. Que l'on puisse attaquer quelqu'un, le battre ainsi, juste à cause de ses préférences sexuelles, le mettait hors de lui. Sa décision était prise avant même que le jeune homme ouvre la bouche. Il allait l'aider. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Natasha resta contre la porte et Bucky s'installa dans le coin le plus éloigné du lit. Steve choisit de s'asseoir sur la seule chaise posée devant l'unique table de chevet. Le jeune homme essaya de se redresser mais il grimaça de douleur et Steve l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule :

"Ne force pas. Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps. Nous avons appris ce qui t'es arrivé."

"Je suis désolé, monsieur."

Steve regarda son interlocuteur avec incompréhension :

"Désolé de quoi ?"

Les yeux du jeune patient passaient d'un coin à l'autre de la chambre, sans jamais oser aller dans sa direction. Ils finirent par se poser sur les draps qui recouvraient sa jambe valide.

"De vous avoir nommé pour justifier ce fiasco. Je n'aurai pas dû. Comme si vous laisseriez une bande d'idiots vous arrêter ou vous faire peur. Vous êtes un héro et j'ai associé votre nom à un événement dont vous ne voulez certainement pas entendre parler et qui a de toute façon échoué."

Ce petit discours était sorti très vite, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure et le jeune homme tremblait. Il souffrait, il avait peur et il s'excusait de quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faute. Pire ! Il s'excusait parce qu'il pensait que Steve était venu lui reprocher de l'avoir entrainé malgré lui dans son projet.

Il sentit la colère monter, mais fit de son mieux pour la cacher.

"Comment est ce que tu t'appelles ?"

"Simon, monsieur."

"Bien, Simon. Ne t'excuse pas pour avoir fait ce que tu penses être juste. Et ne t'excuse jamais de ne pas avoir réussi. Si tu veux, tu peux demander à Bucky le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvé au sol dans des ruelles."

Il entendit son petit ami grogner derrière lui :

"Beaucoup trop."

"Et le nombre de fois où c'est toi qui est venu me sauver la mise ?"

"Encore plus."

"Et j'ai abandonné combien de fois ?"

"Pas une seule."

Le regard de Simon passait d'un homme à l'autre, avant de se fixer sur celui de Steve pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

"Comment avez vous fait ?"

"Parce qu'il fallait le faire."

"Et c'est tout ?"

La voix de Bucky s'éleva avant même que Steve n'ouvre la bouche.

"Ne laisse pas cet idiot te faire croire que c'est normal. C'est juste qu'il a la tête plus dure qu'une pioche."

Le blond se tourna vers son ami d'enfance, l'air faussement outré :

"Tu peux parler. Tu es plus têtu que moi."

Bucky sourit et Steve sentit le coin de ses lèvres se lever eux aussi. Il avait cru ne jamais revoir la manière dont les fossettes de son petit ami apparaissaient quand il souriait et pouvoir en profiter le remplissait de joie.

Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme, il y avait de la détermination dans son regard. Sa voix était plus forte, plus ferme également, et ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait, mais à Bucky :

"Vous avez dû avoir envie de l'attacher à son lit avec un comportement pareil."

Steve rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et balbutia quelques mots. Natasha étouffa un rire contre sa manche et le regard de Bucky se planta dans le sien. Tous trois pensaient à cette fois où la jeune femme avait trouvé Steve menotté à leur lit alors qu'elle venait les prévenir qu'ils étaient attendu à un briefing.

Simon regarda les trois autres occupants de sa chambre avec étonnement. Il plissa les yeux et tous remarquèrent le moment où il comprit. Il rougit à son tour et un seul son franchit ses lèvres :

"Ho."

Steve glissa sa main sur sa nuque, gêné. Il pourrait peut-être faire croire au jeune étudiant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait, mais il n'avait jamais su mentir et il ne souhaitait pas commencer maintenant. Il décida d'être honnête et de faire confiance à Simon :

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaite voir afficher partout. Je peux compter sur ta discrétion ?"

"Bien sur. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire sortir les gens du placard. Mais si je peux me permettre, monsieur, beaucoup de personnes aimeraient avoir un figure telle que vous comme modèle. Et pas seulement pour vos hauts faits héroïques."

Steve hocha de la tête et le sujet en resta là. Ils restèrent une demie-heure supplémentaire et quand ils prirent congé, le jeune homme fourmillait d'idées pour continuer son projet d'une manière différente.

**ooOoo**

A peine avaient-ils décollé que Bucky s'adressa à Steve :

"Fais le."

"Mais je ne t'ai même pas dit ce que j'ai l'intention de faire."

"Ce n'est pas important. J'ai su à la seconde où tu as posé les yeux sur lui que tu allais l'aider. Le fait qu'il s'excuse n'a fait qu'enfoncer le clou."

"Mais ma décision n'impactera pas que moi. Ca va faire naître tout un tas d'interrogations auxquelles personne ne pense pour le moment. Les raisons qui nous ont poussés à rester discret sont toujours valides."

"Till the end, Stevie. Je t'ai suivi contre des nazis, contre Hydra, je peux bien te suivre dans ton combat contre des homophobes."

"Ils vont poser des questions. Sur nous. Sur notre passé. Sur ton passé. Certains journalistes sont déjà assez vicieux comme ça."

Bucky poussa un profond soupir et se pencha vers lui, les mains entre les genoux :

"Et ils ont raison. Ce que j'ai fait -"

"Ce qu'ils t'ont obligé à faire."

Bucky s'était tu et le regardait droit dans les yeux. C'était un vieil argument, un des rares qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait pouvoir gagner. Son petit ami reprit pourtant :

"Les gens qui sont morts parce que je leur ai collé une balle dans la tête ou tranché la gorge méritent qu'on leur rende justice."

"Mais te punir toi, ce n'est pas la justice. Tu es autant une victime qu'eux."

Bucky se renfonça dans son siège et pencha la tête en arrière jusqu'à regarder le plafond du Quinjet. Il ferma les yeux avant de continuer :

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ou sur ce qu'on pourrait dire. Je n'ai pas honte de moi, pas de la partie qui t'aime du moins. Fais ce qui est juste."

La position de Bucky indiquait clairement que la conversation était terminée et Steve n'insista pas. Il savait que son petit ami n'arrivait pas à se pardonner et qu'il n'y parviendrait probablement jamais.

Il avait, difficilement - très difficilement - accepté qu'il n'aurait jamais pu briser de lui-même son conditionnement et donc arrêter ses actions lorsqu'il était le Soldat de l'hiver.

Mais il vivait avec l'écrasante culpabilité d'avoir craqué. D'avoir baissé les bras et laissé ses geôliers le briser avant de le remodeler selon leur besoin. Il refusait d'entendre, malgré que tous ses amis lui avaient dit et répété, que personne n'aurait pu résister aux méthodes d'Hydra.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous, et que Steve savait, c'était que ni la torture, ni les sévices qu'ils lui avaient été infligés n'avaient réussi à le briser. Bucky lui avait raconté une nuit, après un cauchemar particulièrement violent, que ce n'était que lorsque ses tortionnaires lui avaient montré les journaux au sujet du décès de Captain America et de l'arrêt des recherches, les vidéos de son enterrement, qu'il avait laissé tomber. Il avait fini son histoire, la voix rauque et misérable, par un A quoi bon résister si je n'avais aucune chance de te retrouver qui avait rempli les yeux de Steve de larmes.

Ce souvenir le fit se pencher en avant et il posa une main sur le genou de son amant. Ce dernier la recouvrit de la sienne et ils passèrent le reste du trajet en silence.

**ooOoo**

Une fois sa décision prise, et Bucky avait raison, il l'avait prise à l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur le pauvre Simon dans son lit d'hôpital, il n'eut aucun mal à rassembler un parterre de journalistes en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Depuis la pièce adjacente à la salle de conférence, il entendait le brouhaha de leurs discussions. Il allait bientôt les rejoindre, mais il profitait encore des quelques secondes de calme avec Bucky.

Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire allait changer beaucoup de choses. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que tout le monde accepterait sans broncher que le symbole de l'Amérique soit gay. Et encore moins qu'il soit en couple avec ce que beaucoup jugeaient être un criminel de guerre. Mais il n'avait jamais reculé devant le danger, il n'avait pas le faire maintenant, alors que la seule chose qu'il risquait était de mécontenter quelques bigots.

Après un dernier baiser à son petit ami, il passa la porte et monta sur l'estrade. Il savait que Bucky allait faire le tour et qu'il s'installerait au fond de la salle, surveillant tout le monde et prêt à intervenir au moindre geste d'agression.

Dès qu'il apparut, le bruit diminua et quand il s'assit sur la chaise installée devant une table et un micro, tout le monde était tourné vers lui et silencieux. Seuls le son des caméras et des appareils photos se faisaient entendre.

Il ne commença à parler que lorsqu'il vit la silhouette familière de son amant entrer par la porte du fond et s'appuyer sur le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Steve avait participé à assez de conférences de presse pour savoir comment agir : après les remerciements d'usages aux reporters pour leur présence, il expliqua du mieux qu'il put ce qui l'avait amené à décider de prendre la place du jeune Simon.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait parti pour une cause, il s'était engagé auprès de Sam et l'aidait à lever des fonds au profit des vétérans. Il accompagnait également Pepper à des galas afin de financer la recherche sur plusieurs maladie infantiles. Par contre, c'était la première fois qu'il y consacrait plusieurs semaines d'affilé. Il avait calculé que, même avec sa vitesse de marche et son endurance, il lui faudrait un peu moins de cinq cent cinquante heures pour traverser les quatre mille quatre cent kilomètres qui séparaient New York de Los Angeles. En marchant huit heures par jour, il devrait avoir fini en un peu plus de deux mois.

Alors qu'il parlait et répondait aux quelques interrogations sur les détails de sa traversée, les journalistes l'écoutaient avec politesse et attention. Mais il savait que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Dès qu'il leur donnerait le signal, leurs questions deviendraient plus dures et incisives.

Après avoir levé les yeux vers Bucky, il lâcha la phrase fatidique :

"Si vous avez des questions, je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre."

Plusieurs mains se levèrent en même temps et il fit un signe de tête à une des journalistes au premier rang :

"Vous êtes en train de nous dire que Captain America soutient l'homosexualité ?"

"Captain America, je ne sais pas. Mais Steve Rogers le fait sans aucune réserve. "

"Mais vous êtes Captain America. Vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser de ce symbole quand ça vous arrange. Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça dans la tête des gens. "

"Bien. Si c'est ce que vous voulez : Captain America soutient l'homosexualité."

Le sourire sincère qui orna les lèvres de la jeune journaliste lui réchauffa le coeur. Au moins, son annonce ne serait pas mal prise par tout le monde dans la salle.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année se leva et posa sa question sans attendre l'autorisation :

"Ce n'est pas la peine d'être politiquement correct avec nous. Nous vous avons connu plus franc lorsque vous défendez vos convictions. Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous acceptez sans broncher le fait que deux hommes s'envoient en l'air ensemble."

"Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai mon mot à dire dans ce que font les gens de leur temps libre."

Il espérait que le journaliste laisserait tomber. Il s'était trompé.

"Avec votre année de naissance et votre éducation, voir ces gens là s'embrasser dans la rue doit forcément vous déranger. A votre époque, ils avaient la décence de rester cachés."

Steve sentit la colère monter en lui. Ce n'était pas la décence qui les avait poussé à se cacher, mais la peur. La peur de ce qu'il leur arriverait s'ils se faisaient prendre. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'inquiétude constante de se faire découvrir, juste parce qu'il aimait un autre homme.

Son ton était glacial quand il répondit :

"Vous savez ce que l'on faisait aux homosexuels avant la guerre ? Au mieux, c'était l'enfermement en prison ou en pseudo maison de santé, au pire, vous mourriez sous les coups de ceux qui vous avaient découvert. Ce n'était pas la décence qui les poussait à se cacher, mais la terreur. Je me suis toujours battu pour la liberté et j'étais prêt à lui donner ma vie, j'ai même cru le faire. Quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis souvent demandé si ce que ce pays avait fait de cette liberté valait ce sacrifice. Et puis j'ai appris, entre autres choses, que si on le voulait on pouvait maintenant épouser la personne que l'on aimait, quelque soit son sexe."

Il se leva et son regard s'ancra dans celui de Bucky.

Il continua à parler :

"Dans ce pays, à cette époque, je peux épouser la personne la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Celle qui a toujours été à mes côtés, celle que je croyais avoir perdu. Il me suffit de demander."

Il ajouta en voyant le sourire de Bucky :

"Et qu'il dise oui, bien sûr."

La voix de son petit ami traversa l'espace qui les séparait sans aucune difficulté :

"Quand tu veux, Stevie."

Les regards de toute l'assemblée se tournèrent vers le fond de la salle. Les murmures commencèrent quelques secondes plus tard :

_C'est James Barnes._

_Ce type est un criminel._

_J'ai bien entendu, il a dit qu'il dise oui ?_

_Assassin._

Steve ne lâcha pas son petit ami des yeux pendant que les murmures enflaient.

_Il a dit il._

_Il devrait être en prison, voir exécuté._

_Mais il a dit il._

_Et Barnes a répondu._

Attendez, ça veut dire ce que je crois que ca veut dire ?

La jeune journaliste qui avait posé la première question se leva et cria au dessus de la cacophonie ambiante, visiblement ravie :

"Vous voulez dire que Captain America est gay ?"

Un grand sourire ornait son visage pendant qu'elle attendait sa réponse. Il sourit à son tour avant de lui dire :

"On n'avait pas toutes ces étiquettes de mon temps. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis, mais si par là vous entendez que j'aime cet homme là-bas, la réponse est oui. Ca a toujours été le cas et je suis bien trop têtu pour que ça change un jour."

Il avait fini de dire ce qu'il était venu annoncer et il quitta la salle sous une avalanche de cris de surprises et de questions.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde.
> 
> Ce n'était pas prévu pour ce soir, mais comme ce chapitre est terminé et relu, je vous en fais profiter.
> 
> J'ai vraiment adoré écrire sur ce thème des fiertés et j'espère avoir fait honneur à cet événement.
> 
> Un grand merci à Julindy pour son commentaire. Je ne savais pas trop comment traiter la suite de ce texte, je me suis contentée d'écrire des petites tranches de vie, des petits bouts de voyage.
> 
> Et la scène de fin n'était absolument pas prévue, je m'étais même toujours interdit d'écrire ce genre d'événements. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.
> 
> Bonne lecture (et soyez fiers)

Steve se mit en route l'après-midi même.

Il ne prit avec lui qu'un sac contenant de l'eau et quelques barres protéinées, ainsi que le drapeau qu'avait utilisé Simon. Pepper s'était occupée de réserver hôtels ou logements tout le long de son trajet. La connaissant, sa traversée du pays allait plus ressembler à un road-trip de luxe qu'à une marche forcée.

Ils avaient décidé de garder secret son itinéraire précis et son départ de New York s'était fait par une petite route peu usitée, sans fanfare, sans foule et surtout, sans Avengers.

Il se doutait que sa présence sur le bord d'une route, le drapeau arc-en-ciel au vent, n'allait pas restée secrète très longtemps.

Pas avec les smartphone et les réseaux sociaux.

Mais pour le moment, il profitait du calme. Le temps était au beau fixe et, une fois sorti de New York, l'air était devenu moins étouffant.

Il avait refusé de lire les premières réactions suite à sa conférence de presse. Il aurait bien le temps. Plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Et même jamais, si on lui laissait le choix.

Il savait qu'il y aurait des retombées et il était prêt à y faire face. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait, rien de ce qu'ils diraient ou feraient ne pourraient l'atteindre. Mais Bucky, Bucky était une autre histoire. Il se débattait déjà avec sa propre culpabilité et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'un journaliste ne se sente le droit de critiquer sa position parmi les Avengers.

Ces types se foutaient qu'il se soit battu durant la guerre pour leur permettre de garder la précieuse liberté dont ils abusaient maintenant.

Ils se foutaient des horreurs qu'il avait traversé.

Ils se foutaient qu'il mette sa vie en danger à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission.

Ils se foutaient des nuits passées à grelotter sur le sol de leur chambre, quand les cauchemars qui habitaient son esprit prenaient le dessus.

Ils se foutaient des bleus et des coupures que Steve devait cacher le matin quand Bucky ne reconnaissait plus où il était et qui il attaquait.

Il entendit le bois qu'il tenait dans la main grincer. Il relâcha la pression et força son esprit à penser à autre chose.

Il continua à avancer. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois en chemin, il avait le temps. L'été était déjà commencé, mais la nature n'avait pas encore été assommée par le soleil et la chaleur. Il nota sur sa carte plusieurs endroits qu'il souhaitait revenir visiter quand il aurait plus de temps, il pourrait y emmener Bucky et le dessiner allongé dans les herbes hautes ou sous un des immenses chênes.

Il évita soigneusement les zones les plus habitées pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Il voulait profiter encore un peu de la solitude et du silence. Il était certain que, dès qu'il retournerait en ville, il serait assailli par des images de sa conférence de presse. Des inconnus se permettraient de discuter devant des centaines de milliers de téléspectateurs de la manière dont il avait choisi de mener sa vie.

Il trouvait cette habitude malsaine.

Les gens de cette époque préféraient commenter la vie des célébrités plutôt que de s'occuper de leur vieille voisine ou de la jeune mère débordée qui habitait au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne comprenait pas comment Tony pouvait supporter de voir toute sa vie étalée au grand jour, de ses lendemains de cuite à ses apparitions avec Pepper.

La présence continuelle de paparazzi et de curieux aux abords de la tour Stark avait toujours poussé Steve à rester à l'intérieur où à partir à moto, loin de toute l'agitation de New York.

Se promener dans les rues de sa ville, de Brooklyn, même si pratiquement tout avait changé, lui manquait. Il tentait encore le coup lorsqu'il était seul. Une casquette enfoncée sur le crâne, les épaules rentrées et le visage baissé pour éviter d'être reconnu. Mais ce n'était plus possible avec Bucky. Trop de monde. Trop de bruit. Trop de tout. Et les quelques insultes reçues les rares fois où ils étaient sortis avait vite fait de décider l'ex-soldat à rester enfermé. Il avait bien assez de ça avec la télévision et les journaux.

Steve était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit le bruit des ailes de Sam que lorsque ce dernier fut juste au dessus de lui. Il attendit que son ami atterrisse et replie ses ailes avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

"J'avais un peu de temps libre, je me suis dit que j'allais te rendre une petite visite."

Sam, malgré le fait qu'il soit un membre officiel des Avengers depuis de longs mois, ne logeait pas à la tour Stark. Il était resté à Washington. Et Tony n'essayait plus de le faire changer d'avis. Une petite visite à Mama Wilson l'avait guéri de cette mauvaise habitude.

Les suppositions allaient bon train chez les Avengers, tout le monde avait sa petite théorie. Steve était le seul à jamais avoir rencontré la veille femme et il savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'elle avait tiré les oreilles du milliardaire jusqu'à ce qu'il promette de ne plus tenter d'éloigner son bébé.

Ils avaient tous les deux recommencer à marcher, côte à côte. Ils s'étaient vu en mission quelques semaines auparavant et ils se donnèrent les dernières nouvelles. Steve évita soigneusement de parler des raisons qui l'avaient amené sur cette route. Pas un mot au sujet de la conférence de presse. Ni sur son coming-out.

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, Sam l'avait vu. Sa présence à ses côtés en était la preuve. Mais il le laisserait aborder le sujet s'il le souhait vraiment. Pour sa part, il n'aimait pas en parler. Il ne l'avait pratiquement jamais fait, même lorsque Bucky et lui avaient décidé de faire connaître leur relation à leurs proches. Son petit ami avait tout simplement posé un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres en quittant la salle commune un matin. Il l'avait ensuite laissé s'occuper seul des regards - étonnés ou pas - des Avengers présents ce jour-là au petit déjeuner. Son "ça pose un problème ?" n'avait rencontré que des sourires satisfaits et ils en étaient restés là.

Malheureusement Sam était bien trop curieux et il aimait beaucoup trop le charrier pour le laisser tranquille. Pourtant sa question le désarçonna :

"Tu as déjà choisi tes témoins?"

"Mes quoi ?"

"Tes témoins."

Et comme Steve ne semblait pas comprendre, il ajouta :

"Pour ton mariage, avec Barnes. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Et de ton coming-out aussi du coup. Mais le sujet principal reste ta demande en mariage. Je sais que vous vous connaissez depuis enfants, mais tu aurais pu y mettre un peu plus les formes."

Il devait y avoir quelque chose sur le visage du blond car Sam arrêta de parler et l'observa avec inquiétude. Steve se repassa en accéléré tout ce qu'il avait dit à la conférence de presse. Il s'arrêta de marcher brusquement.

"Ho ... J'ai demandé Bucky en mariage."

Sam le fixa quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, avant d'éclater de rire. Steve aurait sourit lui aussi si sa découverte ne l'avait pas autant soufflé. Après deux minutes de rires ininterrompus, le para réussit à récupérer le contrôle de sa respiration. Il s'essuya les yeux.

"Excuse-moi, mais c'est trop drôle. Tu as -"

Et il repartit de plus belle. Il riait tellement qu'il dû s'appuyer sur un arbre. Steve croisa les bras sur la poitrine et lui dit :

"C'est bon. Tu as assez ri."

Sam essaya de se calmer, mais à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux vers le super-soldat, son fou rire repartait. Il réussit tout de même à articuler quelques mots :

"Il n'y a que toi pour faire un truc pareil. Demander en mariage son petit ami en pleine conférence de presse. Par erreur."

Ses derniers mots le calmèrent d'un coup.

"Attend. C'était bien dans tes projets ?"

"Bien entendu."

Il aimait Bucky. Plus que tout. Il s'était juste dit qu'avec tout ce que son petit ami traversait, il avait encore besoin de temps. Que pour une fois, ils avaient le temps.

Pas de maladie qui risquait de l'emporter.

Pas de guerre à gagner.

Pas de mission dans les Alpes pour les séparer.

Il pensait attendre encore quelques mois, emmener Bucky en vacances, un endroit chaud et retiré, et lui faire sa demande après un bon repas et une balade romantique. Mais au lieu de ça, il n'avait même pas posé la question correctement. Ils étaient entourés de plusieurs dizaines de journalistes en plus. Ils avaient été filmés. Il grogna de mortification. Et en plus, Bucky, cet idiot, avait accepté, il ne pouvait même pas recommencer.

"Ho merde."

Sam, qui était resté silencieux depuis sa question, le regarda avec inquiétude :

'"Quoi encore ?"

"Il a dit oui."

Pendant vingt secondes, le para le fixa en clignant des yeux. Puis il éclata à nouveau de rire. Steve se retourna, vexé, et se remit en route. Il avait encore plusieurs kilomètres à parcourir, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un soit-disant ami qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de se moquer de lui.

**ooOoo**

Steve était parti depuis trois jours et Bucky était prêt à reprendre son activité d'assassin. Il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas, il avait décidé qu'il ne stopperait plus jamais une existence, que cette partie de sa vie était terminée, mais l'idée restait tentante.

Il se fichait bien de se que pouvait dire ou écrire ces journalistes. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour que la culpabilité de ce qu'il avait fait soit à deux doigts de l'étouffer. Et ce qu'ils pouvaient dire de lui, de Steve, de leur relation lui importait peu également. Mais qu'à cause de leurs articles, de leurs spéculations et de leur acharnement, il doive rester éloigné de son petit ami, ça, c'était définitivement trop.

Pepper avait tout organisé pour qu'il puisse rejoindre Steve plusieurs fois durant son périple et ce soir devait être une de ces étapes. Mais la jeune femme l'avait appelé cinq minutes plus tôt pour lui annoncer qu'il valait mieux repousser. Captain America était suivi par une horde de journalistes et les esprits étaient encore bien trop échauffés par l'annonce de son homosexualité pour que la venue de Bucky ne se termine pas mal.

Il faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune de la tour Stark lorsque Clint et Natalia entrèrent. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine et Bucky s'installa à table. Barton servit du café à tout le monde et les deux espions attendirent silencieusement que leur ami commence à parler.

De tous les habitants de la tour, c'était d'eux que Bucky se sentait le plus proche.

A part Steve, bien entendu.

Leurs histoires, même si elles n'étaient pas aussi violentes et longues, étaient identiques à la sienne. Ils devaient vivre avec les horreurs qu'ils avaient provoquées sous les ordres de maîtres auxquels il ne pouvaient pas désobéir.

C'était pour cette raison qu'ils savaient que le pousser ne servirait à rien. C'était une leçon que Steve n'avait jamais réussi à apprendre et son incapacité à laisser tomber avait provoqué plusieurs disputes qu'ils avaient mis des semaines à oublier.

Il but son café par petites gorgées. Il ne se mit à parler que lorsque Natalia le resservit.

"Je ne peux pas rejoindre Steve ce soir."

Ils le regardèrent tout deux avec sympathie.

"Ca craint ça, mon pote."

Il haussa les épaules en fixant Clint.

"Mouais. Pepper pense que c'est plus prudent. Personne n'a rien fait ouvertement pour le moment. Ils n'osent pas. Et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un soit assez idiot pour attaquer Captain America."

Nat souriait quand elle répondit :

"Je ne pense pas non plus. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a laissé partir seul. S'il y avait eu le moindre risque, l'un d'entre nous l'aurait suivi, à distance. Mais toi par contre, c'est une autre affaire."

"Je sais me défendre. N'oublie pas qui je suis et qui t'a entraîné."

"Ho non, je n'oublie pas. Mes radios montrent encore les traces de cette fracture à la clavicule. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Je voulais parler de ces articles, de ces débats à la télévision."

Bucky haussa à nouveau des épaules.

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

La moitié de la population le détestait déjà. Il se doutait bien que sa liaison avec Steve n'allait pas arranger ça. Et c'était sans importance. Ils pouvaient dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, il n'avait pas honte d'aimer Steve, pas honte de leur relation.

"C'est sans importance aussi."

La voix de Nat était douce quand elle parla. Comme si elle aurait préféré taire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

"Même ce qu'à dit Walter Armond hier soir ?"

Il la détesta un peu de ne pas s'être tue.

Il baissa les yeux.

Tout le monde lui avait déconseillé de regarder l'interview du vieux sénateur. Ce dernier ne s'était jamais caché de ses positions homophobes et il était des plus virulents dans ses attaques contre Bucky, avant même que son homosexualité ne soit révélée. Il avait réclamé, au sénat et lors de nombreuses prises de paroles en public, que le Soldat de l'hiver soit arrêté, jugé et condamné à la peine de mort pour ses crimes.

Bucky n'avait pas écouté. Peut-être était-il aussi têtu que Steve.

Il avait regardé cet interview.

Et dans toutes les inepties que le sénateur avait débité, il y avait un fait qu'il ne pouvait nier.

Il planta son regard dans celui de Natalia avant de répondre :

"Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la vérité que je vais y attacher une quelconque importance."

Clint et Nat savaient de quoi il parlait. Ils avaient été présent assez souvent lorsque Steve et lui-même se disputaient à ce sujet.

Cette fois, ce fut Barton qui le contra :

"Tu sais que l'on n'aime pas t'entendre parler de toi ainsi."

"Et pourtant, c'est la vérité. Même cet idiot de sénateur s'en est rendu compte. Il n'y a que Steve qui est trop aveugle pour se rendre compte que je ne le mérite pas."

Le sénateur n'avait pas utilisé ses termes. Il avait plutôt dit :

_Cet homme, cette menace pour notre sécurité à tous, à réussi par je ne sais quel moyen à laver le cerveau de Steve Rogers. Il l'a obligé à renier toutes les valeurs pour lesquelles il se bat depuis la seconde guerre mondiale. Il a fait tomber notre icône nationale, un symbole que tous les américains pouvaient suivre avec fierté. Il savait que l'étau était en train de se resserrer autour de lui, il a fait le nécessaire pour faire tomber Captain America avec lui._

Le fait que Steve et Bucky soient ensemble depuis leurs seize ans - un détail que seule Peggy connaissait - ne semblait pas déranger ce vieux réac. Et puis, même s'il prêtait à Bucky des pensées qu'il n'avait pas, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir raison.

Il allait sombrer et entraîner son petit ami avec lui.

"Ce n'était pas toi. Toutes ces horreurs, ce n'était pas toi."

Il aurait pu se montrer vicieux.

Attaquer là où ça faisait mal.

Faire remarquer que Natalia acceptait n'importe quelle mission, quelques soient les dangers, dans un effort désespéré de se racheter.

Interroger Barton sur la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut, se demandant s'il était resté dans son lit toute la nuit ou s'il avait accompagné un semi-dieu asgardien en Allemagne.

Mais les mots étaient des armes. Parfois plus efficaces qu'un flingue ou un couteau, surtout contre les deux espions. Ils étaient habitués à supporter la douleur physique. C'était même lui qui l'avait appris à Natalia alors qu'elle sortait à peine de l'enfance. Mais les mots, surtout venant de lui, qu'ils considéraient comme un ami, avaient le pouvoir de les blesser profondément.

Et il s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire souffrir volontairement personne.

Il se borna à leur dire la vérité :

"Vous ne comprenez pas. Steve non plus ne l'a jamais compris. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Hydra, le Soldat de l'hiver ou ces dernières décennies. Je ne l'ai jamais mérité, même quand il pesait soixante kilos et se faisait foutre une raclée dans chacune des ruelles de Brooklyn."

Cela fit taire les deux espions.

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence fut pesant. Il s'en voulut presque, mais il n'était pas du genre à mentir, même pour empêcher les gens d'être mal à l'aise. Puis une lueur de malice apparut dans les yeux de Natalia.

Elle souriait à pleines dents quand elle lui dit :

"Ça ne t'a pas empêché d'accepter sa demande en mariage. Et c'était tellement romantique. Je crois que je l'ai regardé au moins dix fois."

Bucky grogna. Un clong retentit quand sa tête frappa la table. Il avait les pires amis du monde.

Mais ça ne les empêcha pas de lui tenir compagnie jusque tard dans la nuit. Avec un apport continu de Vodka.

**ooOoo**

Steve ne rencontra son premier "vrai" problème que trois semaines après être parti.

Il avait bien essuyé quelques remarques et insultes pendant son trajet, mais rien du niveau de ce à quoi il faisait face actuellement.

Une vingtaine d'hommes bloquait la rue principale du village qu'il était en train de traverser. Le bas de leurs visages étaient masqués, leurs cheveux recouverts par des chapeaux ou bandanas et ils avaient à la main diverses armes - battes, fusil de chasse, chaînes. L'un d'entre eux portait même une hampe avec le drapeau américain.

Steve s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

Il n'avait aucune arme et n'en aurait pas besoin pour mettre hors d'état de nuire ce groupe d'idiots. Mais la situation pouvait dégénérer très rapidement. Il y avait des civils sur les trottoirs et il était maintenant suivi chaque jour par un petit groupe de personnes qui soutenaient sa cause.

L'homme au centre, probablement leur leader, s'avança d'un pas, son fusil à la main, et cria :

"On ne veut pas de gens de votre espèce dans notre ville. Dégagez d'ici, bande de dégénérés."

Il cracha au sol, suivi par plusieurs de ses comparses.

Steve entendit des murmures d'inquiétude derrière lui et quelques civils s'étaient arrêtés sur les trottoirs, curieux. S'il avait été seul, il leur aurait appris les bonnes manières, mais trop de choses pouvaient mal tourner.

Il fit deux pas en avant.

Il allait les occuper le temps que tout le monde se mette à l'abri.

Il regarda le chef droit dans les yeux :

"Je vais continuer mon chemin. Et vous n'avez pas envie de voir ce qui va se passer si vous essayez de m'arrêter. Croyez moi."

Plusieurs hommes bougèrent, mal à l'aise et certains membres du groupe échangèrent des regards, inquiets. Ils étaient conscients que se battre contre Captain America était une très, très mauvaise idée.

Mais leur chef n'avait pas l'air de leur avis. A travers ses insultes et ses menaces, Steve comprit qu'il ne reculerait pas.

Bien. S'il le fallait.

Il était en train de se retourner vers les gens qui le suivaient quand il entendit IronMan au loin.

Comme à son habitude, l'arrivée de Tony fut tonitruante. Il se laissa tomber au sol et sa hauteur, combinée au poids de l'armure, laissèrent une indentation dans le macadam de la rue.

Il attrapa le bouclier qu'il avait accroché à son dos et l'envoya à Steve dès qu'il fut redressé.

Le soldat attrapa son arme sans aucune difficulté et se tourna pour faire face à ses opposants. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient reculés. Si attaquer Captain America était une mauvaise idée, faire face à IronMan en supplément entrait directement au Panthéon de la connerie.

Tony se plaça à sa gauche et le salua :

"Hello Rogers ! Je vois que tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis. Je me suis dis que j'allais passer te donner un coup de main."

"Bonjour Tony. Ravi de te voir. Comment es-tu arrivé si vite ? Tu n'étais pas censé être à Los Angeles ?"

"J'y étais. Mais j'ai demandé à JARVIS de surveiller certaines associations de mots. Captain America, pédé, tafiole, arrêter, casser la gueule … ce genre de conneries. Et ces idiots se sont organisés sur FaceBook. Ils y ont même donné le lieu et l'heure de leur rendez-vous. Résultat : me voilà."

Le leader du groupe éructa :

"C'était une discussion fermée. Vous n'avez pas le droit. C'est une violation de notre vie privée. Je vais vous attaquer en justice. Bande de pédés. Lequel d'entre vous enfile l'autre. Vous me dégoûtez."

Malgré le masque qui recouvrait son visage, Steve entendit le soupir de Tony.

"Même si les grands blonds - ou les grandes blondes, je suis pas sectaire - sont mon type, le caractère de ce mec est invivable. Je suis certain qu'il est du genre peu aventureux au lit, en plus. Ça plaît peut-être à Barnes, mais très peu pour moi."

L'exclamation scandalisée de Steve trouva écho dans le groupe d'hommes qui leur faisait face.

Tony continua sans y prêter attention :

"Maintenant Monsieur Sacha Minsken - habitant au 23 Willow Road, travaillant en tant que contremaître à l'aciérie Wallace, divorcé, père de deux enfants dont il ne paie pas la pension alimentaire - va dire à sa bande de joyeux lurons de se disperser ou mon très cher ami et moi-même allons le faire pour lui."

Personne ne bougea.

Tony leva un doigt vers la droite de Minsken :

"Révérant Paul Libbs. Un homme de dieu, habitué à prêcher l'amour. Je ne suis pas certain que votre Seigneur apprécie votre démarche."

Son doigt passa à l'homme suivant :

"Michael Morrow, ta mère sait que tu sèches les cours ? Plus important, sait-elle pour ton petit trafic de Marijuana ?"

Tony nomma une demie-douzaine des personnes présentes, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un homme bedonnant et dont le masque et le chapeau cachaient tout le visage.

"Minsken. Tu nous avais promis que l'on resterait anonyme. Je ne veux pas de problèmes."

Le leader se tourna vers lui, furieux.

"Ferme la. C'est du bluff, il n'a aucun moyen de savoir qui nous sommes tant que personne n'ouvre son clapet."

Tony leva la main, comme un écolier :

"Si vous me permettez. C'est Stark Industrie qui a fourni a l'armée et aux trois quart des polices et agences ultra-secrètes de ce pays leur programme de reconnaissance faciale. Et ils utilisent la version classique. Bien moins efficace que celle dont j'ai équipé JARVIS. Je me suis permis de faire une petite recherche sur chacun d'entre vous, pas très légal je vous l'accorde, mais mes avocats sont excellents. Certainement bien meilleurs que ceux que vous pourriez vous offrir. Et ça, c'est si l'un d'entre eux est assez idiot pour chercher à vous représenter alors que vous avez tenté d'attaquer Captain America en pleine rue. Après, libre à vous de continuer à jouer les idiots de service."

Il baissa le bras.

Les conséquences de ce qu'il venait de dire mirent du temps à atteindre le cerveau des hommes qui leur faisaient face. Mais quand elles y arrivèrent, la moitié fit demi-tour et prit la poudre d'escampette. L'autre moitié attrapa leur leader et l'entraîna dans une des rues perpendiculaires. En deux minutes, il ne resta plus un seul signe de leur présence.

Tony souleva son masque et lui sourit :

'"Content de te voir, Rogers."

"Pareil, Tony."

"Je pensais t'accompagner pendant quelques jours, ça pose pas de problème ?"

Ça n'en posait absolument aucun.

**ooOoo**

Steve avait accompli les trois quarts de son périple et, après plusieurs visites nocturnes et secrètes, Bucky avait enfin pu le rejoindre quelques jours. Ils avaient tous les deux pesté contre Pepper, mais elle avait raison. La présence de son petit ami à ses côtés n'aurait pas rendu service à la cause qu'il essayait de défendre.

Steve n'avait pas commencé ce voyage pour lui-même.

Il voulait aider tous ceux qui, comme eux lors de leur jeunesse, vivaient encore dans la peur d'être découvert. Ils s'étaient donc rangés à l'avis de la jeune femme et avaient attendu que les choses se tassent un peu.

Pepper l'avait appelé la veille en lui annonçant que Bucky le rejoindrait au petit matin et qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle avait cru bon d'ajouter un  _dans les limites de la décence_  qui l'avait fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis tous deux de leur hôtel, un murmure d'excitation avait parcouru la petite foule qui le suivait maintenant chaque jour. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient approchées prudemment de Bucky et avaient demandé à lui serrer la main. Il avait accepté, le regard fixé sur Steve et l'expression de son visage indéchiffrable.

Ils avaient ensuite pris la route.

A chaque ville ou village qu'ils traversaient de nouvelles personnes les rejoignaient, pour quelques kilomètres ou pour plus longtemps, pendant que d'autres les quittaient. Sa petite traversée du pays, qui avait commencé dans la solitude, avait fini par rassembler plusieurs centaines de personnes à la tête desquels il marchait, accompagné de Bucky.

Ça lui rappelait étrangement une autre traversée, dans les forêts italiennes, quand il avait ramené au camps des centaines de soldats que tout le monde croyait perdus.

Cette marche à travers l'Italie avait défini en grande partie ce qu'il était devenu par la suite. Peut-être que celle-ci ferait de même. Simon avait eu raison. Ce combat devait être mené, certaines des discussions et des incidents qui avaient émaillé son trajet l'avaient conforté dans sa décision. Il était fier de pouvoir amener sa pierre à l'édifice, de permettre à certains d'enfin accepter ce qu'ils étaient, de ne plus se cacher.

Mais ce dont il était le plus fier marchait à ses côtés.

Steve avait eu du mal à le convaincre de faire le trajet avec lui. Bucky aurait préféré partir seul et le rejoindre le soir, quand le moindre de ses faits et gestes ne seraient plus scrutés et analysés. Mais à force d'insister et d'argumenter (et peut-être un peu supplier), son petit ami avait fini par céder.

Les premiers kilomètres avaient été tendus. Bucky n'était pas à l'aise entouré d'une foule de personnes. Encore moins quand ils marchaient derrière lui. Et encore moins dans un environnement complètement inconnu.

Les gens qui les suivaient ou les croisaient étaient également prudent. Personne n'ignorait qui il était. L'annonce de sa réapparition avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Le meilleur ami de Captain America, lui aussi vivant, avait été le sujet favori de l'Amérique pendant des jours.

Puis ils avaient appris l'existence du Soldat de l'hiver et l'opinion publique s'était divisée. Chaque personne s'était forgée son avis à partir de demi-vérités, de ragots et d'histoires tronquées. Tout le monde s'était senti autorisé à énoncer son jugement alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait approché Bucky de près ou de loin, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris la peine de le rencontrer et de le connaître.

Pourtant depuis ce matin, ça changeait.

C'était timide et maladroit, figé et gêné, mais de plus en plus de gens venaient échanger quelques mots avec l'ex-soldat.

Lui poser des questions.

Lui dire qu'ils étaient désolé de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Lui demander de raconter des anecdotes sur Steve. Sur maintenant. Mais surtout sur avant.

Sur comment c'était d'être amoureux d'un autre homme dans les années trente.

Comment c'était d'être amoureux d'un autre homme à l'armée.

Comment s'était de risquer sa vie pour son pays, pour des gens qui ne l'accepteraient jamais pour ce qu'il était.

Bucky l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux et avait murmuré qu'ils feraient mieux de lui poser leurs questions à lui, que ses propres réponses n'étaient pas importantes, que c'était Steve, le véritable héro.

Un jeune homme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, avait répondu :

"Mais vous êtes aussi un héro. Mon arrière-grand-père ne parlait jamais de Captain America sans nommer également son meilleur ami et sergent."

Steve avait vu quelque chose se détendre chez Bucky.

Une chose qui était apparue en même temps que les premiers articles sur le Soldat de l'hiver et qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté depuis. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son amant. Il le laissa répondre seul à ses admirateurs. Ce voyage était définitivement une bonne idée.

**ooOoo**

En fin de compte, il mit trois mois et demi à atteindre Los Angeles. Si le début de son périple s'était passé dans les temps, la présence de personnes de tout sexe et de tout âge dans la foule qui l'avait rejoint avait très rapidement ralenti son avancée.

Ses propres détours n'avaient pas aidé non plus.

Mais rien n'aurait pu lui faire regretter ces moments.

Bucky n'était pas resté avec lui constamment - trop de monde, de questions, d'attention, tout le temps - mais il l'avait rejoint à plusieurs reprises. Natasha était également venue, ainsi que Tony et Sam et Clint et Banner. Thor était même apparu un soir, avec assez de victuailles pour nourrir toutes les personnes présentes ce jour-là.

Sa traversée s'était transformée en une grande fête où les gens venaient passer quelques heures, quelques jours en compagnie d'inconnus, juste pour le plaisir de partager.

Mais tout ça touchait à sa fin.

Steve avait prévu de s'arrêter sur la plage de Santa Monica et il voyait déjà la promenade qui longeait le sable. C'était la fin de la journée et le soleil, même s'il était toujours haut, avait commencé sa descente. Encore quelques centaines de mètres et il planterait dans le sable, juste devant l'océan pacifique, le drapeau qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son départ.

Sa destination finale avait été rendue publique plusieurs jours auparavant. Il s'était attendu à voir du monde, mais la foule qui se pressait contre les barrières qui entouraient les abords de la plage était impressionnante.

Plusieurs voitures de police bloquaient l'accès principal au sable et il y avait au moins une vingtaine d'officiers pour surveiller et maintenir les gens au loin. Ils le laissèrent passer avec un signe de tête, mais demandèrent aux personnes qui le suivaient depuis plusieurs kilomètres de rejoindre les bords de la route.

Il continua donc seul.

Et s'arrêta juste avant de mettre un pied sur le sable.

Près de l'eau, sous une arche blanche se tenaient Bucky, entouré de tous leurs amis. Il s'empressait de traverser la distance qui le séparait d'eux quand Sam apparut devant lui.

"Ho non ! Toi, tu viens avec moi."

"Quoi ?"

"Pas maintenant. On est tenus par le temps, tu as trop traîné."

Il se laissa entraîner dans une tente installée plus loin. Là, Sam lui tendit des vêtements propres : un pantalon en lin et une chemise bleu pâle à manches courtes, puis il l'envoya se changer dans ce qui semblait être une salle de bain de chantier.

Il revint dix minutes plus tard, douché et habillé, avec encore plus de questions :

"Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?"

Sam lui sourit. Un de ces grands sourires qui découvrait ses dents et faisaient apparaître les pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux.

"C'est une surprise. Ramène toi. Tout le monde t'attend."

Il suivit donc à nouveau son ami et ils rejoignirent ensemble le petit groupe qui patientait sur la plage. Il vit passer plusieurs armures de Tony au dessus de leur tête, en train de repousser les hélicoptères et drones qui tentaient de survoler la zone.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Bucky - pied nu dans le sable, son pantalon gris clair assorti à sa chemise, ses cheveux parfaitement attachés - se tenir devant un petite estrade qu'il comprit.

Il s'arrêta net.

Ils étaient tous là. Tous ceux qui étaient devenus au fil du temps sa famille. Tous habillés sur leur trente-et-un, tous avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Sam le poussa gentiment dans le dos et il reprit son avancée.

Il rejoignit son fiancé devant l'estrade. L'autel. C'était un autel.

Et Tony se tenait derrière , fier comme un paon.

Bucky semblait un peu incertain et Steve s'empressa de lui prendre la main. Il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser quand Nat le coupa :

"Ho non. Pas de ça maintenant. Après."

Il se redressa mais ne lâcha pas la main de son futur époux. Sam et Natasha s'étaient installés derrière lui, alors que Clint et Bruce étaient du côté de Bucky.

Tony se racla la gorge.

"Maintenant que le marié est enfin arrivé, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Tout le monde est prêt ?"

Steve leva la main.

"Juste pour être sûr. Tu as le droit de faire ça ?"

Comme s'il s'était attendu à la question, le milliardaire sortit un papier nettement plié de dessous l'autel.

"Ouep. J'ai passé le cours en accéléré hier. Tu as de la chance que je sois un génie. Et super célèbre. Et très riche. Ça n'a pas été facile d'obtenir ça en vingt-quatre heures. Mais rien n'est trop beau pour mon super-soldat préféré et son idiot de petit ami. Mais c'est légal. Promis. Une fois que vous vous serez dit oui, vous serez officiellement mariés. Par moi. D'ailleurs si d'autres ont envie de sauter le pas, j'ai du temps libre la semaine prochaine. Mais ca se remplit vite, prévenez moi rapidement. Clint ? Nat ? Envie d'arrêter de vivre dans le péché ?"

Clint se redressa de toute sa hauteur et annonça fièrement :

"On ne t'a pas attendu. A ton avis pourquoi je garde un aussi bon souvenir de Budapest ?"

Ces mots firent se tourner toutes les personnes présentes vers Natasha qui se contenta de hausser des épaules.

"J'ai toujours dit qu'on n'en avait pas les mêmes souvenirs. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de mon mariage."

Tony récupéra de sa surprise et se tourna vers Steve.

"Toujours prêt ?"

Il hocha de la tête. Il était prêt depuis 1936.


End file.
